A Good Suprise
by angiehodgins
Summary: Angela and Hodgins are not together any longer. But Angela gets a phone call that will change that!


**A Good Surprise?!**

Sitting in her office Angel tried to concentrate on her work as she typed dimensions into her computer. It was going slow though. Her mind kept running back to the way she had been feeling the past couple of weeks. The doctors kept telling her that she didn't have the flu or anything else that they had tested for as of yet. Yet she continued to have a rather personal relationship with the toilet at her apartment.

Sighing she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. Half of the things she had typed were probably wrong so why even try? Looking around her office she looked for something she felt she could accomplish in her mind set. Before she could find something her cell phone began to ring. "Hello," she answered.

"Miss. Montenegro?" questioned a male voice.

"This is she," replied Angela.

"This is Dr. Neo. I am calling for your regular doctor," explained the man. "I'm quite pleased to tell you, Miss Montenegro, that you're pregnant."

The phone nearly dropped from her hand as her body seemed to turn to Jell-O. "Are you sure you don't have something wrong? By Miss Montenegro you mean Angela Montenegro?" she questioned in disbelief.

"Yes. Was this not an expected pregnancy?" he asked.

"You could say that," she muttered.

Clearing his throat he showed how nervous he was. "That is too bad… But would you like to schedule your first appointment now?" he asked cautiously.

Taking a deep breath she leaned forward. "Sure, whenever is good for you," she said lightly.

--

It took Angela nearly a week to come to terms with being pregnant. Then it took her another week to get up the courage to tell Hodgins. They had broken up six weeks ago; she was eight weeks pregnant. Now she had to tell him. Walking through the Jeffersonian she took slow breaths as she came up to Hodgins, "Hey, can I talk to you in my office?" she asked lightly.

Looking up Hodgins smiled, "What? No hello?" he questioned.

"Hodgins, please," tried Angela.

Looking intrigued Hodgins motioned to his microscope. "Give me ten, fifteen minutes to finish this?" he asked.

Shaking her head Angela pulled Hodgins from his seat. "No, Jack. I really need to talk to you now."

Grinning now Hodgins followed. "Alright!" he exclaimed happily.

"Don't get to excited big boy. It's not what you think… trust me," she deadpanned.

Sobering, Hodgins continued to follow. When they got into the office he turned her to face him. "Angela… What is it?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath Angela pushed away, putting some distance between them. "Look, I know we're not together and this couldn't be the best time for this." Taking a breath her eyes ran over his face. "It's just I have to tell you while I have the nerve."

Frowning, Hodgins shook his head. "Tell me what?" he asked slowly, doubtful as to whether or not he wanted to hear it.

Biting her bottom lip Angela crossed her arms over her stomach, "I… Jack, I'm pregnant," she admitted.

Eyes going wide, Hodgins' jaw dropped. "You're pregnant," he repeated.

Doing her best to try and read Hodgins' true emotions Angela nodded and tightened her arms around her stomach. She didn't want him to think she was trying to trap him into anything. This situation was out of anyone's control. "I was thinking… you know it happened. It doesn't mean we have to get back together or anything. I just really found out … and I thought you should know," she tried to explain nervously.

His brain just wouldn't work. His body felt numb. He had thought Angela had wanted to… well, a baby was just the last thing on his mind. Taking a steadying breath he tried to wrap his mind around the idea. Angela was pregnant with his child. In a second it seemed he could see himself with Angela and a little baby, all smiles and happy. This was a sign. "Marry me Angela!" he said suddenly.

Arms dropping to her sides Angela stared at Hodgins silently for a long moment. "What?" she finally managed to question.

Regaining control of his body Hodgins took a couple of steps toward Angela. "Marry me. Lets be a family. You know, a mom, a dad and a baby," he urged.

Blinking rapidly Angela couldn't believe her ears. "I thought we agreed that just wasn't right for either of us," she said lightly.

Nodding Hodgins moved closer. "Yeah, we did. But think about it Ange. A baby. We used protection every single time and yet you're still pregnant," he argued. "Can't we try? I want to be there for you and the baby. I mean in the same house, dinner, late night feedings. I want it all, with you. Can't you see how it could be?"

Nodding Angela smiled lightly, "Yeah, I can see it." she admitted.

"So… we can try?" asked Hodgins. At Angela's nod he grinned like a fool and wrapped her up in a hug. "God, I love you Angela Montenegro."

--

Entering Brennan's office Angela groaned loudly as she dropped down onto the couch. Looking up, Brennan eyed her best friend. "What's wrong Angela?" she asked.

Looking over to Brennan Angela took a deep breath. "My dress doesn't fit." she sighed.

Smiling lightly Brennan stood and crossed the office to the couch. "That's all this is about? Your dress doesn't fit?" she asked. "Angela you're pregnant. You can't expect your old wedding dress to still fit. I mean as Booth would say, 'You're putting two in the dress now, not one'."

Nodding slowly Angela looked up to Brennan. "I know… would you help me find a new one?" she asked.

"Sure," replied Brennan. "Why don't we go at lunch? We can take some time. There really isn't anything here for us to do."

At seven o'clock that night Brennan was regretting her decision to help Angela with her dress. They had been to three stores, Angela had tried on somewhere around one hundred dresses and yet she still hadn't found 'the one'. As Angela stepped out of the dressing room Brennan's jaw nearly dropped. Every other dress that had been tried had been picked to cover the four month baby bump. But this one, it was strapless and form-fitting with nothing fluffy or puffy about it, just clean-lined silk with no train. "Angela. You look amazing," breathed Brennan.

Stepping up to the mirror Angela took a deep breath. "I like it too… It's just, maybe I should have a train." Pausing she turned a bit. "Yeah, I definitely want a train."

Looking around Brennan spotted a veil/train. Moving to it she picked it up and looked it over before she moved back to Angela. Fitting the head piece of the veil on Angela's head she smiled. The front looked like a tiara. Running her hands down its silken length she attached it at Angela's waist so it didn't pull on her head as she walked. "How's that?" she asked.

Looking back into the mirror Angela took a sharp breath. "Oh Bren. This is perfect. This is the one!"

Grinning, Brennan stepped back ^finally^ she thought to herself.

--

The wedding took place only five days later. This time Angela let Hodgins get his way. The church was so large it could be considered grandiose. It had been decorated by professionals. Bows and streamers draped over and stuck to nearly everything. He got to pick the colors this time too. Pearl white and deep orchid purple, two colors he knew he would be safe picking. Cam and Brennan had been told to pick their own dresses as long as they stayed with the colors.

Standing at the front of the church with Booth and Zack at his back Hodgins tried to wait as patiently as he could for Angela. She was supposed to have already been standing next to him.

In the back of the church Angela sat on a bench. She was trying her best to keep her breathing straight. "What am I doing Brennan?" she asked as she looked up to her best friend who hovered over her, "I feel like I'm trapping Hodgins into marrying me."

"That is very illogical, Angela," said Brennan with a frown. "Am I not correct in believing that Hodgins was the one who proposed to you?" she asked.

"Yes, he did," sighed Angela, "But only after I told him that I was pregnant."

"He could have just been excited about the baby and he wanted to be sure he could be a part of both of your lives," Brennan tried to help.

Laughing a bit now Angela nodded, "That does sound like Hodgins…" pausing she shook her head. "Listen to me! I'm about to marry the man and I still call him by his last name," she sighed.

Brennan sat down on the bench next to Angela and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Would you mind if I quoted Booth's therapist, Gordon Gordon?" she asked.

Smiling Angela looked over to Brennan. "I thought you hated psychology," she sighed.

"I do," assured Brennan, "Though Gordon Gordon is very good at what he does. It's just… Angela, answer three questions for me. One: When you're away from him, how do you feel?"

"Like I'm missing a part of myself," whispered Angela.

"Two: If someone threatened his life would you kill and risk being killed for him?" continued Brennan.

"Hell yes," said Angela.

"Three: If someone came in here right now and tried to stop you from marrying him what would you do?" finished Brennan.

Taking a deep breath Angela nodded, "I would probably deck them," she sighed. "Alright… you've made your point. Do you think I can marry this man finally?"

Standing Brennan took Angela's hand. "Let's get this road on the show," she said brightly.

Standing Angela smiled, "It's, 'Let's get this show on the road' sweetie." she corrected as they made there way to the doors that lead to the aisle.

Cam stood at the doors waiting. "Melt down over?" she asked.

Nodding, Angela patted Brennan's hand. "Yep, now let's get this over with."

As the doors opened Hodgins smiled. First came Cam, then Brennan. As the wedding march began he found himself straightening. It had taken them so long to finally get here… Taking a deep breath he let it out in one whoosh, who was he kidding? They had made it to this point before. He wasn't counting his eggs until they both said I do.

Making her way down the aisle Angela kept her eyes locked on Hodgins. She'd felt uneasy, so unlike her. Yet the instant her eyes fell on him she felt fine. How or why he was able to do that was something she would have to figure out in time. Stepping up next to Hodgins she stopped. For now, she was going to marry Jack Hodgins… finally.

As the preacher began to speak they looked into each other's eyes, seemingly unhearing of the preacher's words. Their attention only returned when there was a call for the rings and for them to say I do.

As they began back down the aisle in their first walk as husband and wife they couldn't stop smiling. Everyone cheered for them before Brennan, Booth, Cam and Zack made their ways down. Everyone crowded out after them, all in high spirits. Bubbles were blown as Angela and Hodgins made their way down the stairs and into the awaiting limo.

--

Hodgins had always known that living with Angela would be a colorful experience. But living with a pregnant Angela was not only colorful, it could be painful at times too. For five months she had jumped from one emotion to the next with shocking speed. One minute they would be having a good time, laughing and having fun then the next she would be crying on his shoulder or hissing and spitting about something or the other.

He'd had to endure so many things from her mood swings. But he stayed steady, willing to take anything from this life he wanted. He had Angela now. He wasn't losing her again. Sitting back in his office chair he flipped through the T.V. channels.

Sitting in front of her vanity mirror Angela worked on brushing her hair. Flinching as a contraction webbed out over her stomach she blew out the breath and set the brush down. They had started about an hour ago but she had yet to tell Hodgins, wanting to shower and do a bit of makeup. She was having a baby. That didn't mean she had to look horrible. Rubbing her stomach she hummed a bit of 'Sharp Dressed Man' and stood.

As the door to his office opened Hodgins looked up to see Angela standing there, her hospital bag in her hand. "It's time?" he questioned in a shocked tone.

Nodding Angela rubbed her stomach. "Yes. You wouldn't mind getting up and taking me to the hospital would you?"

Standing quickly Hodgins crossed the room and took the bag from Angela. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" he exclaimed. Angela could only chuckle as they made for the front door.

--

At one thirteen AM a baby's cry rang out. Angela fell back against the pillows behind her panting. Hodgins held her hand as he grinned. "Congratulations. Meet your son," declared the doctor as he held a wailing infant into view.

Once the baby was cleaned he was laid in Angela's arms. "Hey there little man," she greeted tiredly. He had a light layer of dark curly hair on his head, a tanned complexion and striking blue eyes, "He's gorgeous," she whispered. "Hello, J.J. I'm your mom."

Reaching out Hodgins took hold of his son's tiny hand. "Hey buddy. I'm your dad." he greeted. Chuckling, he gave the tiny hand a wiggle. "Jack Hodgins Jr." he declared.

Looking up Angela caught Hodgins eye, "Hey, I love you," she said.

"I love you too," replied Hodgins before leaning in and giving her a kiss. They were a real family now, a very attractive family.

FIN

A/N: This on is for Lissy. May she continue to give me ideas for my stories.


End file.
